One of conventional technologies to efficiently direct indoors the light that is incident on a window pane is a light-distribution control curtain that includes a daylighting layer disposed on at least on one surface of a curtain made of translucent material, the daylighting layer having a lenticular, linear prismatic, pyramid prismatic, or other like light-refracting fine structure (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).